Freak
by SparklingBoobs
Summary: Severus is a veela and Harry is his mate who is convinced by his relatives that he's nothing more than a freak. Can Severus heal the damage done? What about Voldemort? Severus/Harry - SLASH - Fluffy - Slight OOC - Slight AU (doesn't follow timeline).
1. Secrets

**Notice**: All author's notes will be at the bottom of each chapter (if there are any at all). If you are against homosexuality, this is your warning that there will be content of that nature in this fanfiction (also known as SLASH). Don't like, don't read. I try to make my stories very detailed and as such makes them very explicit. There will be OOC (Out Of Character) moments, slight AU (Alternate Universe) because of the timeline, and a lot of sweet moments. I am a romantic. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: All aspects of the Harry Potter novel and movies are sole property of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: M+ for mature and audiences 18 and older. This story _will_ contain violence, abuse, explicit sex, and gore.

**Timeline Warnings**: This will not follow the books or movies. Basically, a bit of AU, but I will try to keep everyone in character as much as possible.

**Main Pairing(s)**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Minor Pairings(s)**: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black; Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**BETA**: None. All mistakes are my own. Will be revised once finished, though I do, do a read through before posting.

**Word Count**: 3,107 words.

**Summary**: Severus is a veela and Harry is his mate who is convinced by his relatives that he's nothing more than a freak. Can Severus heal the damage done? What about Voldemort?

_**FREAK**_

_**Noun **_

_**1. A person or animal on exhibition as an example of a strange deviation from nature; **_

… _**monster.**_

_Chapter I – Secrets_

Severus Snape had a secret. He was a very rare creature in the wizarding world; a veela. But aren't veela supposed to be beautiful and full of grace? Well, glamor charms do wonders, but the grace is something you can't really hide. Haven't you ever seen him brew and watch the way he walks? There's no way his robes billow about naturally.

Speaking of our favorite Potions Master, he was currently sitting in his living quarters at Hogwarts, sitting in his favorite winged back chair. A still half full glass of fire whiskey was sitting in his hand as he pondered about his life.

"_I should have found him by now_,"he thought broodingly, taking another sip from his drink before swirling it around in his glass.

"_Perhaps he saw me, figured it out and rejected me without the confrontation? Maybe he died in the first war…?_" The veela inside his mind growled and a sharp pain went through his heart, but roared back.

"_Impossible! You would have smelt him, and if he had died, we'd cease to exist!_," A short pause, "_Perhaps he hasn't become of age yet?_"

"_Could I be mated to one so young? It has been almost 20 years since I came into this insufferable inheritance!_"

"_It has happened before. You could possibly know our little mate and not even realize it._"

It was the same old argument Severus has had with himself since he turned sixteen. Since that day, he's never been able to get the thought of his mate out of his head. At first, he thought maybe he was mated to a girl, and was horrified. How would that work? He'd never been interested in girls in such a way, regardless of what people thought of his feelings towards Lily Potter. But after some research on his kind, to his great relief, he would be mated to a person that balanced him in every way and would be able to love unconditionally.

While the thought of his mate always left him feeling alone and more temperamental than normal, the thoughts of the upcoming school year was annoying him even more. For years he's had to play the act as the mean old potions professor, and he was becoming tired of it.

Of course he loved his potions, but to single a group out? Hell, a boy? _The _boy?

The grip on his glass tightened before he took a sip.

A boy he was forced to hate, and by Merlin if it didn't tear him up inside. Once the war was over, and if he survived it, he planned on explaining everything to the young man. Sure, it was easy to feel a small dislike for the boy as his father had bullied him during his own school days, but to act so cruel to a child who didn't even give him a reason to hate the boy made Severus himself no better than his childhood bullies.

Though, he didn't always feel too bad about yelling at the brat when he blew up a cauldron.

Downing the rest of the fire whiskey in his glass, Severus stood to head to his bed chamber and turn in for the night. After all, it wouldn't do anyone any good to have the already normally grumpy potions master in a foul mood if he didn't get enough sleep for the next day when the students arrive.

Just before Severus Snape fell asleep, a tiny spark of hope in his heart flared a little brighter at finding his mate this year.

Meanwhile, the Boy Who Lived was sitting, hunched over to hug his knees in his cramped cupboard. Even though Harry was still one of the shortest boys of his class, he had still out grown the only room he had known for the past fifteen years. He was so glad that he was finally sixteen. It was his last summer at the Dursley's as he was now going to be considered as an adult in the wizarding world.

Tomorrow he was going to go back to Hogwarts and finally feel a little normal.

"_But you're not normal. You're a freak._" His thoughts just seemed to sigh in acceptance.

Not only that, but he would be able to have his trunk back which meant he would be able to take the pain and numbing potions he had made before he left school. Just thinking about the foul tasting liquids almost caused Harry to whimper with want.

His body was shaking with pain as he tried to make himself as small as possible and take slow breaths. His stomach and back hurt from the bruises that seemed to reach his bones. He was pretty sure the broken wrist and finger he had gotten at the beginning of the summer had healed wrong because they continued to throb in pain if he moved them. He knew his ankle was sprained, but he was use to that considering it happened at least once every summer. Harry's chest and stomach ached unbearably, but be couldn't tell if it was because of the deep dark bruises or hunger. The worst pain though were the words "FREAK" carved into his wrist. If it hadn't been for his Aunt Petunia shrieking about how his blood was going to stain her floors, his uncle probably wouldn't have even bothered to give him a rag to press against the heavily bleeding cuts.

The cuts on his back from the buckle of his uncle's belt were still slowly bleeding. The blood causing a tickling sensation across his skin and if that wasn't bad enough, the slightly older ones itched like hell. He tightened his hold on his knees to keep from scratching them, learning from a young age how he could just make it worse if they got infected.

The only good thing about his summer was his sixteenth birthday. Though he wouldn't receive any presents like last year since he left Hedwig at Hogwarts. He simply said that they could give them his gifts at the start of the year. Like always, he stayed awake and waited until midnight, but unlike all his other birthdays he felt his magic pulsing, almost as if it was reaching out for something or someone. Harry Potter fell asleep that night to the feeling of his magic swirling around him like a caress. The next morning, he quickly realized that he no longer needed his glasses and that his hair had grown a little longer to where it was now shaggy looking, but at least it was tamable.

Harry was startled from his light doze when a fist pounded on the door of his cupboard. "Get up, you filthy freak! Have breakfast ready in half an hour or you're walking to that freak school of yours!"

Knowing the threat was good; Harry quickly scrambled to the door of his cupboard and got out as he heard the locks being released from their holds. Stepping out, he took a shallow breath of fresh air. The cupboard always became suffocating with the heat during the summer. Limping, he made his way to the kitchen and washed his hands before starting to cook the breakfast feast for his relatives.

As he cooked, Harry couldn't help but think of what might come of this new school year. Like every year, he got a small ball of excitement in his stomach and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.

Thoughts of Ron and Hermione were a given as he remembered his hot tempered, ginger haired friend and the pushy, know-it-all, but he still loved them. But even as he thought of his friends, he couldn't help but feel a bit of sadness as well. He knew that Ron liked Hermione and was planning to ask her out; well, if she didn't just snog his face off first. He mentally rolled his eyes at how clueless Ron could be sometimes.

If he really thought about it, he supposed that his sadness was actually the small fear that they would forget about him, and he would be the third wheel. He, himself, didn't have anyone like Ron had Hermione. But then again, not many people knew he was gay either.

Harry could remember the fear of telling his two best friends of his preferences as if it were yesterday.

"_Harry? What's wrong?" asked Hermione as she gently took a seat beside him on the sofa next to the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. It was deserted this time of night, most people in bed but as he looked over and away from the fire, he noticed Ron was sitting in a chair on his other side, having apparently gotten Hermione once he noticed Harry wasn't in bed._

"_Hmm? Oh, nothing." Harry said distracted. In all reality, Harry had been rather restless, trying to think of a way to tell his friends he was gay for the past few weeks. _

"_Harry…" Hermione sighed and looked over at Ron. Ron gave the bushy haired girl a concerned look and nodded. They had been trying to think of a way to get Harry to open up to them, but so far the courageous Gryffindor had been keeping his mouth shut and it was worrying them. Something had Harry scared and worried and it only made them feel the same._

"_Harry, mate. We know something has been on your mind." Ron said gently. The way Ron was acting so out of character snapped Harry out of his thoughts and caused him to actually look at his friends closely. They both looked tired with worry. Worry over him. The pain in his heart told him that he didn't deserve such care from his friends. He was just being a freak after all._

"_I-I just…" Harry stammered and let out a sigh of frustration. How in the hell am I supposed to tell them I like men?!_

_Hermione slowly reached over and took Harry's hand, "Harry, you can tell us anything. It's okay. What's on your mind?"_

_Gently biting his lower lip Harry looked down at his lap and there was a moment of hesitation. Just when Ron and Hermione thought he wasn't going to say anything, a small whisper broke the silence, "I'm gay."_

_Harry expected Hermione to pull back her hand in disgust and Ron to explode into a fit of rage, but instead, all he felt was a gentle squeeze of Hermione's hand in his and a firm claps on his shoulder from Ron, causing him to look up at his friends._

"_Oh, Harry, you're gay? Is that all you wanted to tell us?" Hermione asked; a sweet smile on her face. Harry couldn't help but notice how Ron's smile widened when he looked at Hermione._

_Instead of saying anything, Harry just nodded slowly, not really trusting his voice at the moment. "Oh, that's just adorable Harry! Is there a boy you like? Is he in our year? It's not one of Ron's brothers is it?"_

"_I hope it's not Neville. He'd blush so hard; he'd get a nose bleed." Ron snorted._

_Harry looked back and forth between his friends and couldn't help but laugh. Ron and Hermione shared a look of happiness, glad to have made Harry smile a real smile for the first time in what felt like forever._

"_No, guys, I don't have anyone in mind at the moment. I just… Know I like blokes." Harry shrugged, squeezing Hermione's hand in thanks and smiling over at Ron. "_Maybe being gay isn't a freak thing…_"_

_Ever since the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Ron had been a lot better at accepting everything Harry did once Hermione made him realize that Harry was actually just a typical shy boy who just wanted to be normal. Out of everyone he knew, it seemed only Ron and Hermione understood that about him. "_It also explains why he sometimes acts like a little kid._" Ron thought, amused, after talking with Hermione._

"_So you guys really don't mind?" Harry asked, just to be sure._

"_Nah, mate! I don't know much about muggles, but here in the wizarding world, being gay isn't uncommon. Hell, Percy is gay!" Ron laughed, clapping Harry on the shoulder one more time._

"_While being homosexual is often considered taboo with muggles, it is very common here, Harry. Trust me, there is nothing to worry about, and you know we still love you." Hermione said happily. Harry went to bed that night with a smile on his face._

Harry had lied to them a little bit that day. He did have someone he was interested in, but he knew the other person could never love him back so he kept it to himself. But then again, telling them he was gay was hard enough. How was he supposed to tell them that he thought his potions professor was beautiful as well? He could just imagine Ron's face! Twisted with disgust but also trying to show his support. It almost made Harry let out a small chuckle.

It had started out with Harry respecting the man. He learned after first year that Snape was trying to save him and had succeeded in saving him several times throughout the years. Next, he started to notice smaller things about Snape. Like how he would bite the inside of his lip as he cut potion ingredients as if it helped him concentrate, how his hands were big and his fingers long and slender, and how he would always have a cashmere wood type smell to him despite how long he would spend standing over a cauldron. Finally, it ended with Harry being able to say that he cared about the man. Even though he thought that Snape hated him because of his father, he was starting to suspect that it was an act. After all, he did go to school with children whose parents were death eaters.

Ever since he told Hermione he was gay, she had started confiding in him with her feelings about Ron. Despite the fact that he had told her more than once that just because he was gay didn't mean he was a "gal pal" as she happily informed him. But, of course, being Hermione, she just waved her hand dismissively and told him how she felt. But the more she spoke about her feelings, the more worried he was becoming. He'd never experienced _anything_ like she was describing! He had never been around someone who had made his knees weak (unless you count the time Snape had scared the shit out of him by speaking from behind him while he was trying to make a potion), or made his heart go crazy in his chest (except that time Snape had stared at him like he was trying to look into his soul when teaching him occlumency).

The more he heard of it, the more he craved to have the same feeling Hermione had. To be honest, he was a little envious of her and the love she had for Ron. In the end, he guessed it had something to do with his freakishness.

Harry finished putting all the food on the table and started to do the dishes just as his relatives came in to eat. Aunt Petunia sniffed, obviously disappointed that she didn't have an excuse to have Vernon give the boy a good smack.

Once he finished, he stood at the sink, facing his "family" and kept his eyes lowered to the floor. He knew better than to watch them eat. He hadn't been fed in two days and he was hoping that they'd give him something, _anything_, before he had to leave.

"Go get your trunk boy and meet me at the car." His Uncle Vernon said gruffly as he stuffed another slice of bacon in his mouth. Harry guessed he had let his face slip because his uncle chuckled and continued, "What? Think we would give you food when you're going to get some at your freak school?" This caused his aunt and cousin to start laughing as well. Harry swallowed down his emotions and shook his head.

"No, sir. I'll go do as you said." Harry replied, his voice void of any emotion as he left the room.

Before Harry knew it, he was walking with Ron and Hermione, listening to them talk about their summer as they made their way to the Great Hall. He was happy that his friends had such a great summer, and he was feeling much better now that he had taken his potions. He just hoped the Welcoming Feast didn't take overly long; otherwise his potions would wear off before he could get to his dormitory.

"Wow, there sure are a lot of new first years this year!" Ron exclaimed in shock. And he was right. There was almost double the number of new students than there had been in their class.

Once the sorting was done, Ron whispered, "Hey, where's Snape?"

Harry also noticed his absence and was thinking the very same thing since he sat down. "_Where is he? Is he okay? Will Dumbledo-?_"

"Maybe Dumbledore will explain in his speech?" Hermione suggested, almost mimicking Harry's thoughts.

Just as Harry was nodding in agreement, a sharp pain started to flow through his body, signaling that the potions were wearing off. He missed when Hermione pointed at the professor's table to say that Snape had finally appeared in favor of closing his eyes and clenching his jaw to try to seem normal.

The pain was making him dizzy and his stomach twist. He let out a puff of air through his clenched teeth. Hermione noticed Harry's odd behavior while Ron noticed Snape staring at Harry with wide eyes and a look of disbelief on his features.

"Harry, are you alright? Do you need to go to the infirmary?" Hermione asked gently.

Even though Harry hated the infirmary, he nodded slowly. There was no way he was going to make it up to the dormitories, much less make it through dinner without causing a scene of him either getting sick or passing out and if he had to do either, he'd prefer it to do it where not everyone in the school was watching him.

Just as Ron and Hermione were helping him up, Harry opened his eyes and took a glance at the head table, or more specifically, Professor Snape. Without knowing why or that he was even capable, Harry made a small whine in the back of his throat.

As soon as that sound had been made, chaos erupted.

"_**They say freak when you're singled out…"**_

**Author's Note**: Okay, so this story is just something I felt like writing. I want to continue it, but I'm not sure if I should. I will be writing a couple more chapters, but feedback would be appreciated so I can figure out if I should continue the story. Thank you for reading.

Morrigen


	2. Answers

***Notice**: All author's notes will be at the bottom of each chapter (if there are any at all). If you are against homosexuality, this is your warning that there will be content of that nature in this fanfiction (also known as SLASH). Don't like, don't read. I try to make my stories very detailed and as such makes them very explicit. There will be OOC (Out Of Character) moments, slight AU (Alternate Universe) because of the timeline, and a lot of sweet moments. I am a romantic. Read at your own risk. [*] There will be slight Dumbledore bashing in this chapter, but only for this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: All aspects of the Harry Potter novel and movies are sole property of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: M+ for mature and audiences 18 and older. This story _will_ contain violence, abuse, explicit sex, and gore.

**Timeline Warnings**: This will not follow the books or movies. Basically, a bit of AU, but I will try to keep everyone in character as much as possible.

**Main Pairing(s)**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Minor Pairings(s)**: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black; Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**BETA**: None. All mistakes are my own. Will be revised once finished, though I do, do a read through before posting.

**Word Count**: 3,350 words.

**Summary**: Severus is a veela and Harry is his mate who is convinced by his relatives that he's nothing more than a freak. Can Severus heal the damage done? What about Voldemort?

_* Updated information in this section!_

_**FREAK**_

_**Noun **_

_**2. Any abnormal phenomenon or product or unusual object; **_

… _**anomaly; aberration.**_

_Chapter II – Answers_

A thick fog was dragging through Harry Potter's mind. He felt weak and sluggish, even in his dreams. Every now and then, though, he'd see a swift flash of white, remember the feeling of soft warm feathers against his cheek, – Feathers? – A deep growling purr that soothed him – Growl?

Like a bolt of lightning, Harry recalled what took place in the Great Hall just after he let out a rather undignified whine. Dumbledore had stood faster than any man his age should be capable of, McGonagall stood as well, trying to stop the children from screaming in fear. Why fear? Maybe it had something to do with their infamous potions professor leaping from his seat so fast that it flew into the wall behind him, and jumping over the head table just as a pair of pitch black wings came from his back.

Small trickles of blood could be seen running down the professor's back from where the wings burst forth, but his face gave no sign of pain, just a blind furious panic, and it was directed straight at Harry.

Apparently, Ron had some semblance of what was going on because he carefully had Hermione put Harry back on the bench and they both backed away, slowly, with their heads bowed. He could picture Ron telling Hermione once they were alone, "Told ya' that Care of Magical Creatures was a good class!"

The only thing that Harry _didn't_ notice however, was that he was still making these pitying whines and whimpers, his striking green eyes looking into his potions professor's onyx black eyes, unconsciously asking for his protection, for his love.

The last thing Harry remembers before passing out, was two strong, warm arms pulling him into his professor's chest, being incased in soft, black wings, and the sound of a soothing growling purr that made his body sag in relief.

Harry Potter bolted upwards in his bed. But wait… This wasn't his bed. He looked around and instantly recognized the white walls and the clean smell of the infirmary.

"Mr. Potter, lie back down. You need to be well rested before you start moving about as such!" Madam Pomfrey tsk'ed.

"Madam Pomfrey, where is Snape?!" Harry asked in a small panic. He didn't care that he had sat up too fast and that he could now feel some of his old cuts stretching, threatening to break open. His heart felt like it was being squeezed. Harry didn't know why, but he needed to see Snape, and he needed to see him _now_!

"It's _Professor_ Snape, Harry." Madam Pomfrey admonished, but continued, "And he's just going to go get you some more potions, dear. He'll be right back." She fritted around his bed, fixing his pillows, refreshing the glass of water that stood on his nightstand, and tucked the blankets around him tighter.

"Is he okay, Madam Pomfrey? Did you take a look at his back?" Harry asked, a small whimper coming out of his lips. The nurse paused in her movements for a moment before she gave Harry a soft smile and continued.

"Yes, dear. I treated him after I treated you. He is fine, I assure you. Now, none of that, Mr. Potter. I'm sure Professor Snape will be here—"

"Right about now." Snape interrupted. As soon as Harry heard the cool dark voice rumble through the room, he felt like he could breathe again. A small smile came to his face. What he didn't know was that Severus had heard his mate's little whimper and he had practically bolted the rest of the way to the infirmary, only calming when he saw that his mate was fine.

"How long have I been here?" Harry asked softly, now noticing how itchy and dry his throat was. He went to lean over to grab his glass of water, but a sharp pain in his back caused him to wince and pull back. Harry was surprised when it was Snape who answered instead of Madam Pomfrey, "You've been in here for a little over a day, Potter." He also noticed how there were none of the normal harshness to his words. Severus Snape always had a way to make everything he said sound as if he were answering a bumbling idiot.

Stained fingers grabbed the cool glass of water on Harry's nightstand and handed it to the boy. Harry murmured a quick "thank you" and started taking slow sips until his mouth felt hydrated again, handing it back to his professor to put on the nightstand.

"Pomfrey, could you give Potter and I some privacy? There are matters of which we need to discuss." Snape asked coolly, reminding Harry of his normal self. For some reason, it gave Harry a sense of relief to see something normal for once since being back.

"Of course, Severus. Call me when you're finished though! Mr. Potter needs to have another checkup before he goes to bed." She replied sternly, as if talking to a rebellious teenager and not a middle aged teacher. Snape merely rolled his eyes and said, "I am aware." Harry could barely keep the smile off his face, but Snape could see the obvious amusement in his eyes.

Once Madam Pomfrey had left the room, Harry shifted around in his bed until he was facing his potions professor who had just taken vacancy in the soft padded chair next to his hospital bed. "Are we going to talk about what happened in the Great Hall, Professor?" Harry inquired.

"We are, but there are some things I would like to know first, Mr. Potter." Snape said, crossing his legs, ankle on his knee, and folding his arms across his chest. Harry instantly felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. He just knew Snape was going to ask about his injuries.

Taking a deep breath – and finally noticing that he could do such a thing – he slowly let it out and nodded. "Go ahead, Professor."

"Do you know what I am?" Snape asked, raising an eyebrow at Harry's flabbergasted look.

"Oh, uh… Err… No, sir. Sorry…" Harry managed to get out, taken off guard.

Severus smirked and said, "I am a veela, Mr. Potter."

"Oh, like Charlie Weasley's fiancé? Well, she's only half, but like that?" Harry asked, intrigued. It wasn't like Snape opened up about anything – ever.

Severus's lips twitched at the corners, fighting a smile as he replied, "Not exactly, Mr. Potter." He paused, making sure he had Harry's full attention. "I came into an inheritance when I was sixteen, the age that is considered an adult in the wizarding world, and found that I was a veela. Though the veela race is often looked at as rare beautiful creatures, we have two forms."

Harry quickly asked, "Is one of the forms what I saw in the Great Hall?"

"_So he could see my form. He _is_ my mate._" Severus's thought, the veela inside him growling in happiness at this. "Yes, Mr. Potter. Only two people can ever see my true form despite the glamours I put upon myself, and that is apparently you and I."

"Me? Why only me?" Harry asked confused. "_Why would he want to hide his true form anyway?_" Harry thought, "_It had been… Breathtaking to say in the least."_

"Because, Mr. Potter, you are my mate." Severus said carefully. A ball of fear rolled uneasily in his stomach at the thought of Potter throwing a fit at this. He was sure the boy was going to refuse. "_Maybe I should have explained this better…_"

"M-Mate? Me?!" Harry stuttered. "But, sir, why me? Why would you want me as your mate? I have a target on my forehead, I'm a freak! Surely you don't want someone you don't even care for!" Harry felt a pain in his heart at the words he spoke, but he needed to know. Why would Severus Snape, Potions Masters at Hogwarts School of Wizardry choose Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Forgot-To-Die, and the freak?

Harry must have gotten lost in his jumble of disbelieving thoughts because he didn't notice when Snape had leaned over and pushed his chin up with his finger, causing him to flinch.

The same purring growl was heard again and Harry instantly relaxed. He looked into the eyes of his potions professor and tried to find the answers, anything to help make since of his chaotic thoughts. And by Merlin, he _refused_ to believe he was blushing. He wasn't!

"Harry, listen to me," Snape began. Once he got a small nod from the boy, he continued, "I never hated you, Harry. Believe me when I say that it was all an act. I am an ex-death eater turned spy and I had to pretend to hate you, otherwise my life would have ended, caught as a traitor."

Harry nodded slowly. He could understand that. Harry wasn't so ignorant that he didn't understand that there were death eater children in the school; not all of them came from Slytherin, and he said as much. "I understand, sir." Harry began and huffed out the rest once he saw Snape raise an eyebrow as if to ask, 'do you?', "I'm so ignorant that I don't realize that there are children of death eaters who tell their parents everything in houses other than Slytherin, sir." Harry crossed his arms over his chest and he would deny if anyone ever asked if he had been pouting.

For some reason, Harry just had the uncontrollable urge to make Snape proud of him and show him that he wasn't an idiot. Harry noticed a small smile on Severus's lips and an emotion he didn't recognize bloomed within his chest. It was warm and he instantly knew that he wanted to feel this odd emotion all the time. Snape's smile wasn't a full blown smile like most people wear, but this smile was small and genuine. It looked good on Snape, Harry thought. It was a Severus smile and Harry loved it.

Getting back on topic, Severus continued, "Now, we don't have to be in a romantic relationship, Harry." He began, refusing to listen to his veela roar in displeasure at the thought, "We could be friends, but I would have to be in contact with you for a few hours each day. I am leaving the choice to you." His face was the perfect mask of composure despite his thoughts warring with each other. "_How can you do this?! Our mate is RIGHT THERE! We will die without him you fool!_"

"_I want this to be his choice. Did you forget the boy's hero complex? No… Let this be his choice._"

Harry was silent for a few minutes, looking at his hands and twisting them around in his lap. Finally, he glanced at his mate and Severus had to strain to hear this whispered words, "W-What i-if I wanted to be in a-a r-romantic… Relationship. W-What would happen then?" Harry stuttered, a beautiful blush dusting his cheeks as he looked back down to his twisted fingers.

"I would go through a series of courting steps. We would get to know each other better and go on dates if you would like." Severus replied, daring to hope that Harry would say yes.

Harry looked back up to Severus's eyes, and damn him if Severus didn't see the hope reflecting back. "O-Okay… Then, yes, I guess I would like to try a r-romantic relationship. If that's okay."

Harry smiled when he saw what he deemed the 'Severus Smile'. "Alright, Harry. Thank you for giving this a chance, and remember that we can do this at your own pace." Harry gave a nod, his smile widening until a twinkle became apparent in his eyes.

"Now, I am a dominate veela which mean you are a submissive. Is that going to be alright?" Severus asked, curious to know what Harry would think about this. Harry's eyes widened and his smile fell a little.

"What does a submissive do?" Harry asked, fear in his stomach. He didn't want to be powerless! Panic began to bubble in his chest. He wanted to be loved and treated like an equal… Maybe this wasn't going to be a good idea after all.

"Harry. Harry! Relax, brat!" Harry snapped out of his panic at the term 'brat'. Severus was the only person to ever call him such a thing. Once Severus saw that he had his attention, he quickly began his explanation, "A submissive is the term for the mate who bares the young and tends to be the home and overall care giver; while I - the dominate - protects the family and earns the keep. Make no mistake, Harry, I will never mistreat you. I know that I have to earn your trust, and I will do so. You hold most of the power. You will never want or need again, I can promise you that. I will tend to your every will if you so wish it. As my mate, you are everything to me, and I will not lose you once I have you. Do you understand?"

Harry had never heard Snape speak so much in one sitting, but he wasn't complaining. That odd emotion erupted in his chest once more and he felt… Joy. Was this what Hermione was talking about? It's no wonder she's so impatient for Ron to make a move if this is how she felt all the time! This could be everything he ever wanted and Harry had a new determination inside him. He would do everything he could to make Severus happy because he was sure that if Severus was happy, it would only make him happy in return.

"I understand, sir." Harry whispered, and even he could hear the awe in his voice.

"Please, Harry, call me Severus. We are mates and I would prefer not to be called 'sir' or 'professor' by my intended." He smirked in amusement while Harry just blushed and nodded with a small precious smile on his face.

"Now, Harry, about my other question. Would you like to tell me why I heard a submissive call for help last night?" Severus raised a brow, his posture seemingly relaxed, but inside, he was toiling with rage. Whoever dared harm his mate will soon meet his wrath.

Harry sighed, his feelings of happiness dimming considerably as his thoughts rolled along inside his head. "_Great… Just great! I finally get Severus for all of three minutes and now I'm going to lose him once he finds out that I got the shit kicked out of me by an oversized muggle._"

"It doesn't matter anymore, Pr-Severus. I'm not going back there again." Harry said, defiantly in faux courage, hoping that Severus didn't notice. But Severus's were focused on the shock that it was his _relatives_ who did this to him.

"Harry, it does matter, and you can tell me anything. Remember what I said, Harry. Once I have you, I'm not letting you go. I mean what I say." His dark sultry voice was slightly calming Harry down, but he couldn't stop the flinch at Severus's movement of getting up from his chair and sitting on the bed beside Harry, but not touching him. "I'm sure we could tell Dumbledore-"

"No!" Harry's sudden outburst caught Severus off guard.

"Why, Harry?"

"Because he already knows!" Harry exclaimed, his face turning red in anger, and desperately trying to keep the tears at bay, but he wanted Severus to know. He wanted to tell him everything – everything and anything to keep the look of slight confusion and rage off of his face.

"I asked him every year to let me stay here at Hogwarts! I _told_ him that my relatives hated me, but he said I was overreacting! That the blood wards were the best protection for me!" his breathing was coming out in pants, close to hyperventilating, but he continued and Severus sat there listening and trying to control the urge to rip through the castle to Dumbledore and throw him out of his god damned tower window. "I can't even hug my friends without flinching, this has become hell, and I feel so alone! How can I share this life with someone else?! I don't… I-I don't want to feel this way anymore, Severus. P-Please… I-I just…" And at that moment Harry broke down into sobs.

Severus, barely controlling his rage, used a finger to make the beautiful boy look at him. Tears falling from the broken emerald eyes glistened as they fell dripped off of his chin. "Harry… My mate, listen to my words. I will never harm you intentionally, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and happy. There is no weight that can bury us beneath the ghosts of all my guilt. I have a dark side of myself. You may see it, but it will never be towards you."

"Do you trust me Harry?" Severus asked, his fingers falling from Harry's chin. He simply held up his hand, waiting for Harry to willingly touch him.

Harry looked at Severus' hand and then back to his eyes, searching. It was only for a moment, but to them both, it felt like eternity. Harry's eyes started to water more and Severus could see the unabashed pain and fear in those young and innocent eyes. Choking out a sob, Harry whispered, "I want to…"

"What's holding you back, Harry?" Severus whispered, his rich voice making Harry relax slightly.

"I-I have to know… C-Could you love m-me?" the green eyed boy whispered back to Severus, the tears continuing to run down the young man's cheeks. His expressive green eyes widened as he heard the proclaimed,

"I do, Harry."

Harry finally grabbed Severus' hand and lunged into his chest, burying his tear soaked face into the crook of his shoulder while his other arm wrapped around Severus' neck, his fingers curling around a dark lock of his hair.

"Shh… Shh, Harry. You're alright. Calm down, brat. I am here. Rest for now, love. Rest." Severus murmured into his ear, his hands moving to wrap around Harry, one of them carding though his shaggy brown hair as he let his rumbling growl calm his emotional little mate. Harry wrapped his legs around Severus' waist, his hand letting go of Severus' to wrap around his neck to hold on in a submissive gesture unknowingly.

"You'll be with me, right?" Harry asked, hiccupping as he tried to calm himself down.

"Yes, if you wish." Severus conceded as he continued to run his long fingers through Harry's hair, his other hand gently massaging his neck, mindful of the boy's injuries.

"Always?" Harry whispered.

Pulling back a little to see Harry's face, Severus nodded and gave one of his very rare smiles. Harry's eyes got wide and his heart started beating faster than normal. A small blush stained his cheeks as he smiled shyly back, his eyes betraying him and showing the joy he felt bubble inside of him. Biting his bottom lip, Harry buried his face back into Severus's neck, trying to calm his racing heart.

Severus felt the boy in his arms start to breathe easier and then finally even out. His mind was flooded with thoughts. "_The boy is nothing like I thought he would be like. How could Albus leave the boy of Lily's into such care! Oh, the old fool is going to get it now._"

Harry didn't stir when Severus moved back against the headboard of the bed, continuing to hold the boy in his lap, and neither of them woke when the medi-witch came back less than an hour later to see Gryffindor's golden boy sitting comfortably in the grumpy potions master's lap, their arms around each other and peaceful smiles on their faces.

No, neither noticed, but somewhere in their dream like state of sleep, they both tightened their holds on each other, encouraging the medi-witch's thoughts. "_No, nothing will separate those two. And if anyone tries, well… At least I know which poisons are incurable._"

"_**A portrait of time repeats…"**_

**Author's Note**: I know that there was some Dumbledore bashing in this chapter, but don't worry. All of that will be resolved. I tend to like Albus ILikeItInTheBackDore. Also, thank you everyone who gave me your opinions on the story and whether or not I should progress. There will be one or two more chapters before I come up with a decision about continuing, but there's a high chance that I will. Thank you for the support!

- Morrigen


	3. Reactions

**Notice**: All author's notes will be at the bottom of each chapter (if there are any at all). If you are against homosexuality, this is your warning that there will be content of that nature in this fanfiction (also known as SLASH). Don't like, don't read. I try to make my stories very detailed and as such makes them very explicit. There will be OOC (Out Of Character) moments, slight AU (Alternate Universe) because of the timeline, and a lot of sweet moments. I am a romantic. Read at your own risk.

**Disclaimer**: All aspects of the Harry Potter novel and movies are sole property of J.K. Rowling.

**Rating**: M+ for mature and audiences 18 and older. This story _will_ contain violence, abuse, explicit sex, and gore.

**Timeline Warnings**: This will not follow the books or movies. Basically, a bit of AU, but I will try to keep everyone in character as much as possible.

**Main Pairing(s)**: Harry Potter/Severus Snape

**Minor Pairings(s)**: Remus Lupin/Sirius Black; Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Malfoy; Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger

**BETA**: None. All mistakes are my own. Will be revised once finished, though I do, do a read through before posting.

**Word Count**: 2,145 words.

**Summary**: Severus is a veela and Harry is his mate who is convinced by his relatives that he's nothing more than a freak. Can Severus heal the damage done? What about Voldemort?

_**FREAK**_

_**Noun **_

_**3. A sudden and apparently causeless change or turn of events, the mind, etc; **_

… _**An apparently capricious notion, occurrence, etc.**_

_Chapter III – Reactions_

A soft tickling breath is what woke the sleeping golden boy. Blinking against the harsh light of the morning, Harry pulled back slightly, just enough to get a good look at the very warm pillow. Harry's breath caught in his throat once he remembered that it wasn't a pillow, but his potions master. He was still sitting in Snape's lap, the older mans' warm, strong arms holding Harry close to his chest, almost as if shielding him from harm, even in his sleep.

_He looks so… Peaceful…_

Without even realizing what he was doing, Harry was letting his fingers smooth down Severus's face. Gentle strokes across his forehead, eyelids, nose, cheeks, jaw, and finally, his lips. Just as Harry's warm fingers ran across a softer than expected bottom lip, he looked up to find that the potions master's eyes were open and carefully watching his little mate.

A tiny yelp escaped Harry's mouth as he tried to quickly pull his hand back. _Tried_. Severus was faster and grabbed Harry's wrist in a gentle yet firm hold, keeping the young man's fingers pressed to his lips. Harry was just about to start babbling an apology until he felt those warm lips leave a soft kiss against his fingers. A blush flooded the young man's cheeks as he bit his bottom lip to keep from saying anything.

"Have you changed your mind about us, Harry?" a smooth deep voice asked. Harry had to concentrate on his breathing as he shook his head. "An audible answer would be appreciated, brat." It continued. Harry couldn't help but let a small smile slip through. Severus somehow made the term brat sound so affectionate. Harry quite liked it.

"No, S-Severus," Harry paused, making sure it was still okay to use his given name, "I haven't changed my mind. I never will."

The young man's seriousness had Severus's heart swelling in joy for his adorable little mate. Leaning up, the older man pressed an affectionate kiss on his forehead. "I'm glad, brat."

"Severus?" Harry asked, and the older man pulled back to see him rubbing his chest, "Why did I feel really happy all of a sudden?"

Severus softly cupped Harry's face with both of his hands before looking in his eyes. _Can he feel my emotions already?_ Severus pushed a wave of love towards the bond he felt forming in his chest just as he felt a wave of confusion and slight fear. A small gasp left the young man's lips and Harry stared into his dark eyes. "Severus?"

"Our bond is forming. It means you are accepting me. You will be able to sense my emotions as well as I am able to sense yours." Severus explained, his thumbs rubbing against his mates flushed cheeks.

Harry smiled brightly before wrapping his arms around Severus's neck in a submissive gesture. The older man moved his hands to gently card his fingers through Harry's hair as he spoke, "We should get you the rest of your potions and check your injuries before you head off to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry nodded and they did just that. Though he was ordered not to do any strenuous activity, he was cleared to leave the infirmary. Surprisingly – to Harry at least – Severus offered to walk him to his dormitory. Harry agreed and they started their walk.

As they walked, Harry couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Nothing was being said and he didn't know what to say even if they were to start a conversation. All he was really doing was staring at Severus's hand that was lightly brushing his own.

Severus, feeling a twinge of longing from his little mate, glanced over to see the boy staring at his hands. Smirking softly, Severus paused in his walking to see Harry do the same in confusion. Holding out his hand, he saw his little mate blush but slide his hand with his, hesitantly linking their fingers together. Severus sent another wave of love and let Harry feel his pride at his mate. The smile Severus got towards him in return warmed his heart and made his veela growl in content.

_Even after all the hell I have put my little mate through, he is still smiling at __**me**_.

"I'm going to tell my friends…" Harry's voice brought him back from his thoughts.

"Oh?" He said, realizing that Harry could probably sense his worry.

"Will that be okay?" Harry asked hesitantly, suddenly unsure.

"I don't mind, Harry. I just don't want to come between you and your friends. I know how much they mean to you." Severus said gently, not wanting to upset his mate.

He gave Harry's hand a small squeeze before the young man replied with, "I'm not ashamed of you, Severus, and I am not giving you up for anything."

Severus could feel determination, hope, and love from his little mate and he couldn't hold back the growl of pride and satisfaction. Just as he was able to stop his growling, he noticed a spark of lust from his little mate and didn't both to hide his smirk. He just raised an eyebrow as Harry blushed and looked away.

"Oh, shut up." Harry snapped and pulled Severus along a little faster towards the tower.

Severus let out a chuckle, but kept with the pace. There was his spirited Gryffindor brat.

Just as they reached the tower, he felt Harry hold his hand just a little tighter. "It will be fine, brat." Severus encouraged, sending a wave of support to his little mate. "If it will make you feel better, you can always come find me in the dungeons after you talk to your friends. I will most likely be in my office."

Harry nodded and looked up at his mate, "Will you tell me more about this… Bond?"

"If that is what you wish, brat." Severus smirked as Harry smiled in reply.

"I like it when you call me that." Harry admitted.

"Brat? If anything, I thought you would have thrown a fit." Severus snorted.

Harry rolled his eyes, but his smile was still firmly in place. "Nope. I like it. It's something only you can call me, and I know you don't mean anything bad when you call me it."

Severus smiled and leaned down to kiss Harry's forehead softly. "You're quite right about that one… Brat."

A small blush dusted Harry's cheeks as he looked at Severus. "Go on now. I'm sure your friends have been worried about you."

Harry nodded and reluctantly let his hand fall from Severus's. Just as he was about to go to the portrait, he turned back around, ran up to Severus, and stood on his tip toes to press of soft his to the potion master's cheek.

"See you soon, Severus." Harry whispered, before biting his lip and rushing through the portrait before Severus could even react.

If anyone ever asked, Severus would always deny that the Gryffindor golden boy had made him, Severus Snape, walk to the dungeons in a daze as he fought to control the annoying butterflies in his stomach.

As Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room, he finally noticed that it was quite early in the morning; too early for any self-respecting Gryffindor to be awake on a Sunday. Quietly, Harry sent a patronus to Ron and Hermione, shocked when it took the form of a panther instead of a stag. _It must be Severus's form then…_ A small smile spread across his lips at the thought as he sat on the sofa, staring into the fire and gathered his thoughts.

He concentrated on what he could only describe as a ball in his chest. It swirled with emotions not his own and he gently rubbed it for comfort. As if sensing his thoughts – though Severus probably just felt his nerves – he felt a wave of comfort and support from the buzzing ball near his heart.

"Harry!" he heard Hermione's voice call out in relief. Ron came down less than a second later, letting out a jaw cracking yawn. He felt more relaxed seeing his friends.

"Oh, how are you Harry? Do you feel better?" Hermione asked him, taking a seat next to him on the sofa and giving him a soft hug. Harry smiled as he got a mouthful of her bushy bed hair.

Pulling away, he nodded, "Yeah, I feel a lot better."

"I'm glad, mate. We were worried about you!" Ron said as he flopped down in the chair next to the sofa.

"What happened, Harry? All we were told was that we weren't allowed near the infirmary until everything was sorted out." Hermione asked, the curiosity burning in her eyes.

Deciding to just be blunt, Harry blurted out, "Professor Snape is a veela and I'm his mate."

"Oh, Harry! He didn't hurt you did he? Is that why you were in the infirmary for so long?" Hermione asked in concern which caused Harry to stiffen.

"Hermione, that's not poss- Oh, bloody hell, mate! You're already tapped into the power?!" Ron asked in exasperation as he fanned himself, glad he wasn't sitting next to the now roaring fireplace.

"What?" Harry asked confused. Ron sighed in relief as the temperature in the room went back to normal. "And Severus would never hurt me!" Harry defended, trying to keep his temper in check.

"I'm sorry, Harry! I didn't know…" Hermione looked over at Ron for help.

"Harry is right, Hermione. If Snape really is a veela, there's no way he'd ever hurt Harry. His instincts would never allow it." Ron turned to look over at Harry, "So I take it you're accepting of it?"

Harry nodded shyly, but replied, "Yeah… He said we didn't have to be in a romantic relationship, that we could just be friends, but I—"

"WHAT?!" Ron yelled.

"What, what?!" Harry asked in alarm.

"Harry, if you had just been friends then he would have died! A veela who finds their mates and are rejected don't live longer than a year at the most! They just… Lose the will to live." Ron looked at Harry with large, shocked eyes. Hermione had gasped in shock.

"Oh, Harry… He must really love you…" Hermione cooed.

"I'm going to hex his arse for that!" Harry growled. _What in the hell was that git thinking?!_

"Aw, don't be so hard on him, mate." Ron laughed.

"Why not? The git could have gotten himself bloody killed!" Harry fumed.

"Maybe he was just trying to give you a choice, Harry?" Hermione logically suggested, "After all, we know how much you sometimes feel like you never have any control. Maybe Professor Snape was just trying to make you happy by giving you a choice."

This stopped Harry and he could feel the concern coming from the Severus ball in his chest. He let his appreciation, happiness, and love flow to Severus. Hermione's reasoning made his heart swell in happiness. Severus cared more about him than Harry thought. And even though he didn't think he deserved it, it made him happy regardless.

"Wait a minute, you guys heard who I said was my might, right?" Harry asked. So far, he hadn't heard any screams of horror.

Ron and Hermione looked at each other and laughed. "Oh, Harry, we don't care! If he makes you happy, then we will support you. I thought we had this conversation?" Hermione teased, causing a blush to spread on Harry's cheeks.

"What she said, mate." Ron laughed, "Besides, at least now this gets Ginny off your back."

Harry laughed, "Yeah, _at least_."

Hermione just rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "_boys_."

"Harry, why do you keep rubbing your chest?" Hermione asked suddenly.

"Oh! Well, I can feel Severus's emotions. I don't really realize that I'm doing that, though. Sorry." He chuckled nervously.

"Really? That's amazing! There's never been a lot of information on the veela and their bonding!" Ron said in awe before he blushed and turned his head away.

"How did you learn so much about the veela?" Hermione asked; not even she knew half of what Ron knew on the subject. In a way, she was proud of the red head who had stolen her heart.

"Oh, well, Charlie's fiancé is a half veela." Ron shrugged it off.

"That and you are brilliant at Care of Magical Creatures, Ron." Harry said, smirking when his friend just blushed brighter.

"Yeah, yeah…" Ron mumbled.

Hermione looked at the clock and jumped up, "Oh! We had better start getting ready for the day! And don't forget, I'll check over your homework before lunch. Now hurry up, or we'll be late for breakfast!"

Harry laughed as Ron groaned and they made their way up to the dorms to do as Hermione said. Harry thought of his two friends.

_Maybe, just maybe, things will be okay from now on…_

"_**Should have known right from the start, you can't predict the end…"**_

**Author's Note**: Yes, this chapter was shorter than my other two, but I plan on having another chapter up tonight or early tomorrow morning. This story is going to have some Ginny bashing because let's face it. … I hate her. Anyway! Next chapter will contain some Harry and Severus fluff and FINALLY the confrontation with Dumbledore. Stay tuned.

- Morrigen


End file.
